neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SSBU)
For Mario outside of Super Smash Bros. Universe, go here. Character Info Mario is a fairly balanced character, as he has no flaws in size or speed. Because of this, he is a good character for beginners to learn with. However, his fairly standard abilities are outshined by almost every other character in the game, since Mario has average speed, size, power, weight, etc. Mario also has very good recovery thanks to his Super Jump Punch and Cape attacks. Attacks Tilts *Forward Tilt- Performs a back spinning kick. It has average damage, but has better reach than his other tilts. *Up Tilt- Does an uppercut while spinning. This move has average damage, however it has high knockback. An excellent juggler. *Down Tilt- Crouch Kick- Sweeps to the ground. It has a fast start-up, however it deals low damage and knockback. Smash Attacks *Forward Smash- Mario steps back and then forward, creating a fire blast from his hand. This is based off of Mario's ability to shoot fireballs. This move can be considered Mario's best finisher. *Up Smash- Jumps into the air while spinning. This attack can hit foes multiple times. Based off of a move from Super Mario World. *Down Smash- Does a breakdance. This move has fast start-up and low ending lag, however it isn't that strong for a smash attack. Aerials *Forward Aerial- Performs a kick in the air. It has extremely low start-up time, however it is difficult to land. From SSB4 to SSBU, it has gotten much stronger. *Back Aerial- Punches downwards. Can KO at moderate percentages. *Down Aerial- Spins and strikes with his fists from opposite sides. It has almost no start-up, however it has some ending lag. Throws *Forward Throw- Mario throws the opponent into the air, and then automatically jump kicks them. High knockback. *Back Throw- Mario spins around several times, and throws his opponent backwards. While it is slow, it deals high amounts of damage. *Up Throw- Mario throws his foe vertically into the air, and then he will automatically jump up and kick them, making them go even higher. *Down Throw- Mario slams his opponent into the ground. It has low knockback. Floor Attacks *Floor Attack (front)- Mario kicks from the front, and then behind. *Floor Attack (back)- Mario punches from the front, and then behind. Edge Attacks *Edge Attack (fast)- Kicks upwards quickly. *Edge Attack (slow)- Kicks upwards slowly. Other *Neutral Attack- Jabs with his right foot, then left, and then kicks. This is based off of a move from Super Mario 64. This move is useful in making combos. *Dash Attack- Slides forwards and kicks. This move is also from Super Mario 64. *Grab- Mario's grab is very short. *Pummel- Mario has one of the slowest pummels in the game. Special Attacks Neutral Special *Default- Mario fires a bouncy ball of fire from his hand, used as a projectile. *Custom 1- Mario quickly fires a ball of flame. It doesn't bounce on the ground, and it moves much faster than the normal fireball. *Custom 2- Mario launches a giant orb of fire, which will deal damage to any foe it hits on its predetermined path. *Custom 3- Mario launches a ball of fire, which will explode if hit. Side Special *Default- Mario pulls his cape back and then forward, which reflects projectiles. Can also be used as recovery. *Custom 1- An offensive variant of the cape which deals electric damage, however it can't reflect projectiles. *Custom 2- A variant that shoots gusts of wind from the cape. The gusts of wind will destroy any projectile they touch. *Custom 3- A variant which launches Mario farther forward, however it can't reflect projectiles. Up Special *Default- Jumps into the air with his fist above his head. When hit, it will produce coins. *Custom 1- Lets Mario travel a farther distance, however it doesn't deal damage. *Custom 2- When Mario hits a foe with this variant, they will get explosive damage. It is also much stronger than the original. *Custom 3- Mario's fist sets on fire, and will deal flame damage to any foe it hits. However, if Mario doesn't hit anyone, he will take 5% damage. Down Special *Default- Mario shoots a jet of water from F.L.U.D.D., which will push back opponents, but not damage them. *Custom 1- The jets of water will quickly push Mario forward, which can act as horizontal recovery. *Custom 2- The jets of water will come from under F.L.U.D.D., and will launch Mario into the air, acting as vertical recovery. *Custom 3- The jets of water will come from under F.L.U.D.D., and will allow Mario to hover for a short period of time. Final Smash Mario eats a Mega Mushroom, and becomes huge for a short period of time. He can't attack, however if he steps on an opponent, they will take 30% damage and will be trapped in the ground, similarly to if they were hit by a Pitfall. Taunts *Neutral- Throws his at into the air, and then catches it. *Up- Turns into Super Mario. *Side- Takes off his hat, twirls it around, and then puts it back on. *Down- Spins in the air and falls on his back. Similar to the dying animation in Donkey Kong. Idle Animations *Moves his head from left to right *Holds his fists in front of his face *Adjusts his hat Entrance A green pipe appears, and Mario pops out and says, "Let's-a-go!" Palette Swaps *Red overalls and a white hat, based off of Fire Mario's color palette. *Red overalls and a blue hat, based off of Mario's appearance in Donkey Kong. *Purple overalls and a yellow hat, based off of Mario's rival, Wario. *Black overalls and hat, and white clothing. Based off of Foreman Spike from Wrecking Crew. *Brown overalls and a green hat, which are the inverse of his traditional colors. *Mario wears an outfit based off of his appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf. Alternate Costume Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine